


Things Left Unsaid

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: After the events of Jupiter Jazz, Vicious returns to Mars and reflects on Gren and what exactly the other man had meant to him.
Relationships: Grencia Eckener/Vicious
Kudos: 6





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Also X-posted on ff.net under the same title. I've been updating and editing some of my older fics and moving them over here. Vicious may seem a little OoC since I alluded he may actually have feelings. I hope everyone enjoys this!

_Comrade._ It was amazing how a single word could hold so much meaning for one, and mean absolutely nothing to another. If there was one thing that Vicious could remember clearly about Gren was how dearly he held on to that word. At one time, that word might have meant something to him as well, but those days were too far gone to think about.

_Love._ Vicious knew of Gren's feelings for him. It was those feelings that made him so easy to manipulate when it was time to put his plan into action. Some nights, when they had time to themselves, he would hear the whispered words of adoration. He would see the subtle looks Gren would send him when they were together. If he lied to himself, he could say he never felt the tiny pangs in his heart when Gren did any of those things. Vicious had always prided himself on being an amazing liar.

_Betrayal._ Yes, he had betrayed Gren. Vicious never thought about the reason. He needed someone to frame and Gren was there. The other man trusted him unconditionally and and wouldn't question the gift of the music box or any other act of kindness he showed him. Once he set him up, he wondered briefly if he had done the right thing. They had once been comrades after all, but Vicious has had comrades before and knew the pain and suffering they could put someone through.

_Pain._ He'd heard stories about what had happened to Gren while he was in prison. He was curious to see the results of his plan. He knew that by the time he had been locked up, Gren knew it was him that had caused all of this. That every one of those moments on Titan that made Gren feel any type of emotion toward him were a lie and he had just been used. Vicious was pleased that when they had met again, Gren did hate him. That the pain he had caused him was enough to wipe all of those foolish emotions away. He decided that was the reason he didn't feel anything when Gren died. How could you feel guilt for the death of someone that hated you?

_Memories._ “We fought shoulder to shoulder on that battle ground of death. I looked up to you. I believed in you!” Gren's angry words still rang through his had from time to time, much like everything involving the man had been doing lately. Memories of the nights they spent together, relieved that they had a warm and breathing body beside them. Vicious doesn't call that love. He doesn't know what love is. There was something between them though, even if Vicious refused to admit it. He has never been one to regret anything that he's done, and he could count on one hand the people that could drag that emotion from him, but he wonders if things could have been different somehow if they hadn't met during the war on Titan. If things with the syndicate and...Julia had gone differently.

_Gren._ Since he had returned to Mars, the other man had been constantly on his mind. He had seen Spike carrying Gren's ship off Callisto and knew that he was probably dead by now. For a split second, he had thought of following the ship, to see Gren's final resting place. Even though he had a strong feeling that he knew where it was. After Vicious returned from that bloody war on Titan, he had no reason to think about it or Gren anymore and easily pushed those memories to the back of his mind, until they faded away. 

Vicious couldn't make himself care anymore. There was no reason for it anymore. He stood to leave, glancing down at the red eye which was all that would ever remain from his last meeting with Gren. He grabbed the bag and continued out of the bar, only to freeze once more as he heard the music coming from the stage.

_Someday, maybe  
We'll make it right  
Until that day  
Long endless nights_

_We couldn't say them_  
Now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say 

As he continued out and back into the cold streets of Mars, he couldn't help but think about the song he had just heard. The words ran through his head constantly, much like his long forgotten memories of Gren did. The more he thought of it, the more it began to haunt him like Julia's song always would. Gren would remain as nothing but another ghost in his head, in the one place in his mind where every word and choice plays over and over again, reminding him of the things left unsaid.


End file.
